fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Palpatine (Okidooge Island)
Emperor Sheev Palpatine (also known by his Sith alias Darth Sidious and later dubbed as The Emperor) is the minor antagonist of the 2013 Brazilian animated film, Okidooge Island: Star Wars V, and the main antagonist of the 2016 Brazilian animated film, Okidooge Island: Star Wars VI. He is voiced by Tim Curry, who also played Hexxus in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Maestro Forte, Von Talon in Disney's Valiant, Ben Ravencroft, and many other villains. Personality Palpatine is power-hungry, murderous, angry, selfish, cunning, greedy, mean, diabolical, seductive, and manipulative in nature. Palpatine shows no problem with committing murder and kidnapping and was perfectly happy to consume the souls of thousands (perhaps millions or trillions) of innocent people in order to increase his own power, kidnap Zé Mountain and turn him back into his henchman, and rule the world with his army of demons. Role He first appears in "Okidooge Island: Star Wars VI", where his apprentice was Jedito, and he wanted to get the triangular dream demon, Mountain, back to the Dark Side. Palpatine first appeared in a hologram projection while communicating with Jedito. The Emperor felt a disturbance in the Force as Mountain Skywalker, son of Anakin, Jedi powers developed and knew the boy had destroyed his space station, and foresaw that Luke could destroy him. Jedito insisted that Mountain was just a dream demon turns into a boy and his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, can no longer help him as he was gone. The Emperor sensed the Force was strong with the boy and told Jedito to prevent Mountain from becoming a Jedi, as he could become a serious threat. When Jedito suggested turning him to the dark side of the Force, the Emperor agreed and orderd Jedito to capture Mountain and bring the young Jedi before him. Jedito responded that Mountain would join the dark side or be destroyed. Palpatine arrives aboard the second Death Star where he has a short talk with Jedito about the whereabouts of Mountain and their plan to make him leave his Jedi path to join the dark side. The Emperor then ordered Darth Vader to capture Luke Skywalker and bring him before him. Aboard the Death Star II, Mountain meets Palpatine face to face. Palpatine attempts to make Mountain succumb to the dark side and join him as his new apprentice alongside his father, which Mountain accepts the offer again and keeps resisting to the attempts of both Sidious and his father of corrupting him. Afterwards, Sidious gives Mountain a view of the rebel fleets hardly battling the Empire fleets but in trouble against the Death Star II. When Mountain has no choice than killing the Emperor, he turns back to the dark side and uses the Force to take his lightsaber back from him and engages in a battle with Jedito at trying to end with the Emperor's reign of terror for good. Mountain reveals his plan to kill Tom for abusing Jedito. After Mountain defeated Jedito in the duel, Palpatine reveals himself to the protagonist, and encouraged Mountain to kill Jedito and become his new apprentice, (ironically the same way when he made Vader kill Dooku), and take over the world so he can revive all of the island's enemies. When Mountain refused, Palpatine became enraged and responded for tried to kill him (ironically, he did so right after Mountain sarcastically told him "You and what lightning hands?") However, Palpatine was betrayed by Jedito, when he couldn't bear to watch Mountain get hurt, reveals that Jedito is the father of Mountain, and hurled him down the reactor of the Death Star II which was an homage to George Lucas' Emperor Palpatine. After falling into the water, he is attacked and bitten by piranhas. Mountain and a wounded Jedito were able to escape the Death Star, until it explodes, and thus, killing Palpatine (off-screen), causing all the past enemies to suck back into the portal. Appearence Trivia *Palpatine is easily the most pure evil villain in the Okidooge Island franchise as most villains have redeeming traits, taken comically or have noble goals. While Baboonevil does have a motive on being evil for his desire to take over the world and bring the Nightmare Realm to life, he goes way past from being excused by that by not just by outright murdering Polly, but tried to kill Jedito and Mountain, mostly when he was a young man and caused Mountain's mother's death and literally wants to destroy the island, and take over the world for profit. Gallery Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Pure Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Elderly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parody/Homage Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Male Villains